Another Xander's Real Dad Story
by immortalbuffyfan
Summary: Xander finds that his real father is someone unexpected
1. Default Chapter

Another Xander's Real Father Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did own anything I wouldn't be living with my mom.

Pairings Xander/Angel non slash

Summery: Xander's real father turns out to be someone unexpected

"Xander there's something I have to tell you."

"What's that mom?" Asked a curious Xander.

Things had been tough for Xander and his mother recently. After the High School was destroyed Xander's father died in a car crash. Xander wasn't really upset though; his father was an abusive alcoholic who took his rage out on his wife and son. Xander was almost glad that his father was dead, it meant that he and his mother were free.

"Xander this isn't easy to say."

"What mom tell me it must be important."

"Xander your father wasn't really your father."

"Oh." Said a stunned Xander. He was getting a little excited that he didn't share blood with that abusive bastard.

"Your real father's name was Angel, Angel O'Connor and he was a souled vampire." 

He was in shock Deadboy was his father how did that happed? "Does he know about me?" Xander asked.

"Yes sweetie he does."

"I married Frank Harris because I was pregnant with you and didn't know what to do"

Xander was angry how could Angel be his father? How is it possible? The next thing Xander knew was that he was in his car heading toward LA he was there to visit Angel.

Xander walk in to the hotel wondering what he was going say.

"Xander what are you doing here?" Anger asked.

"Oh I don't know I thought I'd drop by and visit some family. How are you doing by the way Dad?"

Angel looked scared "Your mother told you?"

"Yeah, you know you could have said something."

"Xander my boy I wanted you to have a normal life, something I couldn't give you."

"Oh, well whatever live you would have given me would have been better that the abuse I had to suffer!"

And with that Xander stormed out. Angel wondered if he could fix this.

2 hours Later in Sunnydale Cemetery 

Buffy was out Patrolling looking for the nasty things that went bump in the night. She ran into a group of ten fledglings after turning them into dust she saw a figure clapping.

"Wonderful as usual." He said.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Asked Buffy.

"Buffy" he said, "I need your help."

"What now" she said sarcastically. 

Buffy I need you to help me find Xander."

"Why do you need to find Xander?"

"I'll tell you later but for now I need your help."

"Okay" she said "But you need to explain what this is all about."

"Fair enough" said the souled vampire. The two left the cemetery in search of the missing Xander.

Same Time The Bronze

Xander was trying to concentrate on the music not trying to think about the fact that Angel the man he was happy to see go was his father. He was couldn't stop thinking that he was a monster for being half vampire. He had to tell some one but who? The Scobies would freak out if they found out that their compatriot wasn't who they thought he was. After those thoughts Xander Harris broke down at his table and started to cry.

The Bronze Fifteen Minutes Later

Buffy and Angel split up to look for Xander both agreeing to meet at Giles' in an hour. Buffy wen to look for him at his house while Angel went to the Bronze. As soon as he walked in he sensed Xander's presence. Although he had pretended to dislike Xander, he really loved him. As soon as he was found Angel was going to announce that he was Xander's real father. He spotted the boy at a table it the corner and it appeared to be that he had been crying. "Xander" Angel said, "We need to talk."

"No kidding" Xander shot at him.

"Look Xander we're telling the gang, they need to know."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Xander said. "For all we know there may be a prophecy involving me and some new type of apocalypse" he joked. "Lets go dad."

Angel was glad to hear his son call him dad. The two men walked out of the club and were both excited about their new family. 

Giles' Forty Five Minutes Later

After calling Willow and Oz Buffy showed shortly finding Xander already there. When every one was seated Angel stood up and said, "I have something to tell you" he took a deep breath "I'm Xander's real father."

"What? How?" He was asked.

"Well" Angel started "in 1980 I saved Xander's mother from a demon. As a reward she slept with me. Two months later she told me she was pregnant with my child." Instead of doing what was right I ran away to New York to brood. When I came back to Sunnydale I sought after my son to find out who he was. When I found out that it was Xander I was surprised. I kept it hidden because I thought he wouldn't believe me."

"Well" said Xander. "I believe you now."

The rest of the gang was speechless; Giles was babbling incoherently, Willow looked dumbfounded, Oz was his usual quiet self, and Buffy looked angry. It was Willow who finally spoke up "Well Xan at least you're special now." That made every one laugh. Xander knew that his friends were still his friends and that he now has the father he was missing.

The End

A/N Please respond, especially if you want a sequel


	2. 

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who will respond. Please I'm pegging you I need approval. Thank you for reading my story I hope to write more in the future


End file.
